Team VS Team
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Desde hace algunos años, los jovenes del pueblo estan divididos en dos bandas. Pero por alguna razon, las dos bandas lucharan para que Butters los elija a ellos.


South Park había cambiado mucho, los alumnos de secundaria de South Park estaban divididos en dos bandas. Se podía elegir entre Team Craig o Team Stan. Cada equipo llevaba un colgante diferente que los diferenciaba. En ocasiones se peleaban por obtener más miembros en el puerto del pueblo, en las peleas siempre peleaban con navajas o barras de hierro.

En la escuela de secundaria de South Park:

-Podemos ir a tomar un helado. - dijo Butters, miembro de Team Stan.

-Callate Butters. - le dijo Cartman. Algunos miembros del Team Stan estaba en la parte de atrás de la escuela. Mientras que el Team Craig estaban en la parte delantera, ambos equipos nunca se quedaban juntos en un mismo sitio, salvo en horas de clase.

-A mi me gusta la idea. - dijo Kenny.

-Ya, pero no tenemos dinero. - dijo Kyle.

-Yo tengo un dolar. - dijo Butters.

-Pero eso no sirve para todos. -

Stan estaba apoyado en la pared fumando un cigarro a escondidas de los profesores, Kenny y Cartman también estaban fumando. Butters estaba comiéndose unas regalices rojas y Kyle leyendo un libro.

-Sois unos aburridos. - dijo Cartman refiriéndose a Butters y a Kyle.

-Prefiero no matar a mis pulmones, gracias. -

-No me gusta como huele. - dijo Butters.

-...¿Qué ocurre Stan?, estás muy callado. - dijo Kyle.

-...Nada… - contesto, la ultima pelea que habían tenido los dos equipos era para quedarse con Butters, el equipo Team Stan no sabía el motivo por el que querían a Butters.

-Se que estas preocupado por Butters, pero con nosotros estará seguro. - dijo Kyle intentando despreocupar a Stan.

-Ya lo se, pero siempre aprovechan cualquier descuido nuestro para llevarselo. -

-No le pasara nada, Kenny siempre esta con el. -

Butters era el más pequeño, con sólo 14 años. Stan y los otros tenian 16. El último descuido por parte del Team Stan era dejar ir solo a Butters al baño.

Craig, el líder de Team Craig quería a Butters por motivos personales, todo el mundo sabía eso, pero no que clase de motivos exactamentes. Craig tenía muy mal carácter, si algo no le salía como quería, calmaba su ira con el primero que se le cruzase.

Craig estaba fumando un cigarro en la parte delantera de la escuela, estaba sentado en el suelo, encima de él estaba la ventana de la sala de profesores.

Mientras tanto, en la parte de atrás de la escuela:

-Me aburro. - dijo Butters.

-Toma, juega con piedras. - Kenny le dio algunas piedras pequeñas. Butters empezó a crear figuras con ellas. Kenny lo observaba con cariño,sentía algo especial por el pequeño rubio.

-Mira, un pez. - dijo alegre.

-...¿Eso es un pez?. - pregunto Cartman.

-Si. -

-Pues parece algo deformado. -

-Mentira, esta bien hecho. - Cartman intentaba hacer rabiar a Butters, para Cartman era como el hermano pequeño que nunca había tenido.

-Si, claro. -

-Tonto. - Butters se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia la parte delantera de la escuela.

-Butters, ven aquí. - le dijo Cartman.

No quiero. -contestó el.

-He dicho que vengas. - Butters no le hizo caso.

Butters se sentó en un banco y se cruzó de brazos algo molesto.

-¿Donde esta Butters?. - pregunto Kenny al salir por la salida del comedor de la escuela en la parte trasera.

-En el otro lado. -

-¿Que?, ¿y le has dejado irse?. - Cartman no contesto. Kenny fue hacia la parte delantera de la escuela para buscar a Butters.

-Butters. - lo llamaba desde una esquina a la sombra para que los del otro equipo no lo viesen. -Butters. - el nombrado pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Eh?. - miro de donde provenía la voz, se acercó hasta Kenny.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no vayas por hay solo?. -

-Muchas, creo. -

-Vamos antes de que Stan llegue.

-Vale. - contesto Butters.

Craig había entrado en la casa de los Stotch muchas veces cuando estos no estaban, sabia las cosas que Butters tenía, incluso había leído su diario cada vez que podía. Incluso le había puesto una camara escondida en su habitación. Veia cada vez que se vestia y desvestia desde su ordenador. Butters significaba mucho para Craig, su Team incluido Craig lo consideraban como algo parecido a un Dios o un amo. Solo lo querían para ellos.

Craig volvió a entrar a la casa de los Stotch, ya que no estaban. Con pétalos de rosa preparó un camino desde la entrada hacia la bañera, lleno la bañera de agua y puso velas perfumadas en algunos rincones del baño.

Cuando Butters llego a casa, vio el camino de pétalos y por curiosidad lo siguió, llevándolo hasta el baño.

-Te estaba esperando. - le dijo Craig que estaba dentro de la bañera ya desnudo.

-¿Craig?. - Butters vio la ropa de Craig tirada en el suelo.

-¿Acaso no quieres acompañarme?. -preguntó Craig con voz seductora. Butters por educación, empezó a quitarse la ropa y se metió en la bañera junto a Craig.

-... - Butters estaba bastante sonrojado.

-Eres tan hermoso cuando te sonrojas. - le dijo Craig acariciando las mejillas de Butters, provocando que se sonrojase más.

-... - Craig empezó a acercarse a Butters hasta besarlo apasionadamente.

-Te quiero. - la escena fue interrumpida, alguien llamaba a la puerta. - Lo siento, pero debo irme. -Craig se vistió y se fue por la puerta trasera.

Butters también se vistió y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, ¿que hacias?. - era Kenny.

-Oh, solo estaba terminando de bañarme. -

-...entonces llego tarde. - Kenny se desilusionó. - Bueno, a lo que he venido es a avisarte de que hemos visto a algunos miembros del Team Craig merodeando por aquí, ¿estas bien?. -

-Si, ¿por que no iba a estarlo?. -

-Oh bueno, me preocupaba de que hubiesen entrado en tu casa o algo.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien. -

-Menos mal, entonces me voy. -

Al día siguiente, Craig fue a ver a Butters.

-Craig, qué alegría verte. - dijo Butters.

-Yo también me alegro de verte a ti. - Craig sacó unos papeles de dentro de la mochila que tenía. - ¿Puedes firmar esto?. -

-¿Que es?. - pregunto Butters

-Solo un contrato, nada importante. Puedes leerlo hoy y darmelo mañana firmado.

-Oh, vale. - Butters y Craig se despidieron con un beso. Butters fue a su habitación para leer el contrato.

"Si usted esta leyendo este contrato, eso quiere decir que el líder del Team con el que

ha tenido una relación personal será de su única propiedad. (Incluyendo seguidores)

1.1 - Su primera vez será delante de sus seguidores mirándole.

1.2 - Su primera vez será apasionada y romántica.

1.3 - Si alguien interrumpe el acto, salvo las dos personas que están en el acto, será brutalmente asesinado.

1.4 - Si una de las personas que ha firmado este documento se niega después ha cumplirlo, será forzado al acto.

1.5 - Si pertenece a otro Team distinto será cambiado automáticamente al Team con el que está firmando este contrato.

1.6 - Solo los miembros del Team podrá ver en directo y personalmente el acto."

Butters leyó el contrato varias veces para saber lo que firmaba, aunque fuese corto.

Al día siguiente en la escuela le dio el contrato a Craig.

-Veo que has firmado. -

-Si. - contesto Butters.

-Pasaré a recogerte esta noche. - Craig se fue mientras guardaba el contrato en su mochila.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías hablando con con ese?. - le pregunto Kenny sorprendiendo a Butters.

-Ah, pues..nada. -

-Ya, claro. -

-De verdad. -mintió Butters.

-...Vamos, Stan nos esta esperando. -

Ya por la noche, Craig había pasado a recoger a Butters como había dicho, lo llevo no muy lejos del pueblo, llegaron hasta una fábrica vieja. Pero que por dentro era enorme y con espacio.

-Te llevaré donde puedas esperar mientras se hace la hora. - dijo Craig llevando a Butters hasta un despacho algo viejo, había dos personas fuera del despacho vigilando por si alguien quería impedirlo.

El escenario estaba preparado, la gente del Team Craig estaba entrando. Afuera había dos guardias del Team vigilando la entrada. Se coloco una camara delante del escenario para que todo el mundo lo pudiese ver en una pantalla grande que se había colocado.

-Llevo esperando esto tanto tiempo. - se dijo Craig a sí mismo. - Ve a buscar al amo. -ordenó Craig a un guardia.

-Si señor. -

Butters estaba nervioso, iba a perder su virginidad para siempre, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo.

-Me han dicho que el amo debe prepararse. - dijo un guardia a los otros dos que vigilaban a Butters, estos lo dejaron pasar. -Amo, lo esperan con impaciencia.

-Ah, vale. - el guardia se llevó a Butters hasta el escenario, había una cama con petalos de rosa alrededor.

-Podemos empezar cuando quieras. - dijo Craig subiendo al escenario

-...Ahora. -

-Sus deseos son órdenes. - Craig empezó a quitarse la ropa, Butters también lo hizo.

-ALTO. - grito alguien, se abrió paso entre toda la gente hasta llegar al escenario.

-¿Kenny?. - Butters se sorprendió de que el estuviera ahi.

-Vengo a salvarte, y no vengo solo. -

-¿Tu y tus estúpidos amigos?, que sepas que Butters ha firmado el contrato del Team.

-Eso es mentira. - dijo Kenny. -

-¿No te lo crees?, pues mira. - un guardia le dio el contrato a Craig para que lo mostrase.

-Butters….¿como has podido?. - Kenny no podía creerse lo que Butters había hecho. Butters desvió la mirada de la de Kenny.

-Pues ya conoces la salida. - le dijo Craig a Kenny.

-No pienso irme sin él, aunque haya traicionado a mi Team. -

-El no se moverá de aquí, guardias. - Craig ordenó a los guardias que se llevasen a Kenny, como había dicho antes, no venía solo. Pero alguien le apunto con una pistola a Craig

-Déjalo ir, y no volverás a ver la luz del dia. - le dijo Stan a Craig.

-...De acuerdo, puedes llevártelo. - contesto Craig.

Kenny cogió la ropa de Butters para que el pequeño rubio se vistiera. Stan dejó de apuntar a Craig con la pistola y se fue.

Al montar en el coche de Stan, Butters se quedó callado sin decir nada.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo. - le dijo Stan con un tono de enfado.

-...Lo siento… - se disculpó Butters.

-...Bueno, ya esta solucionado, no ha pasado nada. - dijo Kenny para intentar calmar a Stan.

Stan llevó a Butters a casa.

-No ha pasado nada. -

-Pero podría haber pasado. -

Cuando Stan llego a casa, todo estaba oscuro. Parecía que no había nadie, encendió las luces.

-¿Mama?. -llamó a su madre, pero nadie le contestó. Vio unas huellas de sangre cerca de la cocina, al entrar vio a su madre, hermana y padre muertos en el suelo.

No pudo moverse durante dos minutos seguidos debido a la escena tan aterradora que estaba viendo. Cuando pudo moverse, llamó a todos los miembros de su Team para una reunión importante.

Se reunieron en la entrada del bosque, todos llegaron lo mas pronto posible, querían saber qué es lo que quería decir su líder Stan.

-Escuchadme, hace unas pocas horas, cuando había llegado a mi casa. Mis padres y mi hermana estaban muertos en la cocina. Se quien lo ha hecho, se han querido vengar de nosotros. Quieren a unos de nosotros, pero no a cualquiera, ahora no esta aqui presente. Ellos mataran a quien haga falta para conseguir su objetivo, no se detendrán para nada.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?. -preguntó un miembro del Team Stan.

-Mataremos a su líder, Craig, a si podremos volver a vivir tranquilos, junto a nuestro nuevo líder. -

El Team Stan consideraba a Butters un buen líder, por lo que tenían que vigilar a Butters las 24 horas del dia. Según sus normas, había que hacer una ceremonia para nombrar al nuevo líder. Una noche de luna llena junto con una lluvia de estrellas. Que seria aproximadamente dentro de una noche.

Stan se había llevado los cadáveres de sus padres y su hermana al bosque para quemarlos con ayuda de Kyle y Kenny.

La noche siguiente, todos los preparativos para la ceremonia estaba listos. Cosistia en que el que se convertiría en líder, le pondrian una corona hecha por flores que le daría el amo actual, junto con una espada dorada.

-¿Cual es mi sorpresa?. - le pregunto Butters a Kenny, que le tapaba los ojos.

-Yas hemos llegado. - dijo Kenny destapandole los ojos.

-...Que bonito. - dijo Butters al ver toda la decoración hecha con flores.

-Stan ya esta listo, podemos empezar ya si quieres. -

-¿Eh?, ah vale. - Kenny guio a Butters hasta la parte de atrás del escenario.

-Toma, ponte este vestido. - Kenny le dio un vestido de color blanco con unos tirantes.

Cuando Butters ya estaba listo, fue guiado por Kyle hasta el escenario, Butters iba descalzo y con el vestido blanco. Stan tambien se habia cambiado de ropa, parecía uno de esos príncipes de cuento.

Stan le puso la corona de flores a Butters dandole tambien la espada.

-Aqui teneis a vuestro nuevo amo y señor. - dijo Stan diciendoselo a todos. Las personas que estaban de público se alegraron mucho. A los pocos minutos de que la ceremonia hubiese acabado, empezó la celebración con una fiesta. Butters estaba en el escenario sentado encima de unos cojines para estar más cómodo y para que todo el que estuviese allí pudiese contemplar su belleza.

-¿Desea algo mi amo?. -preguntó Kyle a Butters.

-No gracias. - dijo Butters.

-Con su permiso, me retiro. -

-Si. -

-Recuerde amo, que estamos siempre a su servicio cuando lo desee. - le dijo Bebe.

-Oh, vale. -

Estuvieron de celebración hasta el que salio el sol.

-¿Desea mi amo que lo lleve a casa?. - le preguntó Stan.

-Si, por favor. - Butters había dormido encima de los cojines durante toda la noche.

Stan lo llevo a casa, por suerte la casa de los Stotch estaba vacía. Lo primero que hizo Butters al entrar en su casa fue irse a dormir a su cama.

**Continuara….**


End file.
